Coloris Regna A Vocaloid Fanfiction
by RiverNight
Summary: The blood red moon of the hunters night beckons the beginning of a sacred tournament to decide the rulers of the Three Kingdoms of Coloris Regna. Five chosen warriors from each kingdom participate to win the favor of the gods and fight the holy war against the demons. The destinies of the chosen warriors intertwine as they participate in an adventure to decide the future of Eiga.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hi! Im RiverNight. This fanfiction is a joint endeavor between me and SilverMist.

**Full Description:**

A folk tale from long ago tells that the blood red moon of the hunters night beckons the beginning of a sacred tournament to decide the rulers of the Three Kingdoms of Coloris Regna. Five chosen warriors from each kingdom participate to win the favor of the gods and fight the holy war against the demons.

Ayane the pampered princess of the Red Kingdom of Pelhar loses everything she had once held dear to her heart, on the day of her 18th birthday. She had never dreamt that she would find herself participating in the very same Sacred Tournament that she had always fantasied about, just to get back everything she had lost.

The destinies of the chosen warriors from Pelhar, Shion and Viridia intertwine as they participate together in an adventure that will decide the future of Eiga, their world.

**Genre: **Fantasy,Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, Tournament, War.

**Pairings:** Kaito x OC, Gakupo x OC, (We decided that the lead girl character would be OCs.)

**Disclaimer:** We certainly don't own any of the vocaloids.

**Original Characters:** Ayane, Akane, Vincent, Neo (Inoe) and so on.. Basically all those who are not vocaloids are OCs.. And yeah we conceived them in our mind.

**I hope you all enjoy reading our story.. Do give us your feedback :) :) **

* * *

**Prologue:**

"What a wonderful sight." Luka thought taking in the beauty of the grand white tree standing majestically in the middle of a small clearing in a dense forest. She pulled her mantle around her to ward off the cold. The full moon could be seen through the gaps in the branches of the tree. Although eerie, the ethereal beauty of the scene held her captive.

She had been summoned here by the leader of the sprites who protected Elmer, the tree with white leaves. She had been here many times with her father when she was just a kid.

Luka cringed as she heard a rasping voice in her ear.

"The time draws near.." It said.

A creature with a humanoid figure and the tail of a reptile appeared from behind the tree. Its scaled pale skin reflected the moon with a tinge of pink; it looked like marble. The numerous tentacles that sprouted from its head draped its shoulder looking like hair. It was florescent and gave off a soft white glow.

"Mura!" Luka said, she had not expected facing the leader of the Shruthals herself. "It's an honor to meet you My Lady." She bowed down to her.

"The daughter of the great sage Naman. I had seen you as a child." Mura said. Her voice sounded so unnatural that it sent chills down Luka's spine. Mura was communicating by telepathy. Though Luka was trained by her father to endure telepathy, she was still uncomfortable about leaving her mind open to another being.

"Are you up to the task set for you?" Mura inquired. Her black eyes made it impossible to read her emotion.

Luka could not afford to look inept. It was as if the creature could read her thoughts. She remembered the words of her father. "Don't let your heart waver when you stand before a Shruthal. Those creatures can pick up scattered thoughts like spilled grains. So gather your thoughts and be firm before them."

Luka gathered herself and straightened her back.

"My father has taught me all that I need to know before he was laid to rest. I am delighted that this rare occurrence is coinciding with my term as sage." She said.

"As you can see only a few of the fruits need to ripen." Mura said looking back at the tree. "They will be ready by the hunter's festival of this autumn. Only those who eat the fruit of the Elmer White can see what is hidden from the others, only they can enter the realm of the gods and participate in the sacred tournament." She said wearily.

Luka bit her lip. "This autumn!" she thought. She had hoped that there would at least be a few more years for it. Was she truly prepared for this?

"Your thoughts are all over the place Luka." Mura said, she sounded angry. "Do you know what we feed upon?" She said advancing towards Luka..

Luka could not let herself be scared, that would be exactly what the Shruthal would want. "They feed upon thoughts." She said standing firm to the spot.

Mura stopped, seeing her resolve. "A distraught mind is the easiest to feed upon." She said as she stared into Luka's eyes.

Luka tried not to blink as the creature studied her. After what seemed like ages to Luka it turned and walked back towards the tree.

"The Realm of the immortals and the mortals will soon merge and the inevitable battle between the gods and the demons will be fought within 12 months from the hunter's festival." Mura said.

"The mortals are to prepare themselves for the battle that takes place in the heavens as it will have its effect on the land as well. Natural calamities are going to shake the very foundation of Eiga." She said.

"The heavenly beings do not like to engage themselves in slaughter and so they made a pact with the mortals to grant them magical powers and creatures to fight the battle for them. And the rulers of the three kingdoms are chosen from amongst them." Luka said.

"We are neutral beings. This war does not concern us." Mura said.

"You are the one who will guide the chosen ones Luka. You can't afford to be meek. Or should I do the favor of relieving you from this burden." She asked planting a stern gaze on Luka.

"I intend to play the role I have been given with utmost devotion." Luka replied.

"Leave now. I am weary of your presence." Mura said and dissolved into thin air. She sounded as if her meal had just run out on her. Luka stood there transfixed. She had broken into a cold sweat for a moment. She thought that she was going to die. Perhaps the only reason she was left alive was because she was a sage.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kingdom of Pelhar:**

**Chapter 1- The Doll and the Double.**

"They walk before the crowds

With their head held high,

Oh look upon them with awe,

For they are the chosen ones.

Stand tall oh chosen warriors.

Though our hopes weigh you down,

Go forth, oh chosen ones

your destiny beckons.

Oh bloody moon of the Hunter's night,

Fill the empty sky with your crimson light,

so their hearts may never falter.

Guide them through the woods of Dhur

The dark deep woods of Dhur.

Yonder stands the Elmer White.

The grand tree of the lowly sprites,

be kind to them oh beasts of might,

grant them the fruit of sight.

Charge forward oh warriors

You now bear the mark

Go forth oh chosen ones

there's no turning back

mm hmm hmm"

Ayane hummed trying to recollect the words of the song as she looked out of the window of her bedroom. Her eyes followed the bird flying in the pale blue evening sky.

"You love singing that children's rhyme, don't you Ayane?" Akane inquired. "Aren't you a bit too grown up for that?"

Ayane had not noticed her enter the room. She turned to look at Akane, who smiled at her. It was a soulless smile as usual.

"It's not just a children's rhyme! It's a ballad, an ancient folk tale passed down from generation to generation. For all you know, it might be truth, in the disguise of a beautiful story." Ayane said with a dreamy expression.

"You keep your delusions to yourself now." Akane did not want another argument over the same topic.

"That dress really suits you more than me." Ayane said taking in the details of the red flowing gown that Akane wore.

She clicked her tongue in disappointment. Akane threw a quizzical look at her. She stomped to Akane's side and plucked out the pin that held her hair up in a tight knot.

"In parties like these you should let your hair down. If you know what I mean" She said and pulled back locks of hair that fell on Akane's eyes and braided it. She tied a thin gold strip on the end to hold it together. "There you go." She said, happy with herself.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Akane snapped at her trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Haha! But you are looking really pretty." Ayane said with a laugh. "I envy you Akane.!" she protested. "You get to meet so many people. And all I get to do is sit around here like a doll. Elder brother doesn't even let me leave the castle grounds." She said, frustrated with her pathetic condition.

"Vincent Sama is really very protective of you." Akane tried to console her. "Besides you get to see enough and more people in the castle too, right. And the ones I meet in these social gatherings are like clowns hiding behind masks."

"Eh? Really? Somehow that sounds interesting." Ayane said her disappointment seemed to have gotten deeper. "You are not helping me with that kind of description."

"They are not all that interesting at all." Akane said. "Their actions are very easy to read."

"So you haven't met a single person worth your notice?" Ayane inquired.

"Princess Ayane," A man called out to her. "It's time for your self-defense class." He slid his glasses up his nose. His long white coat did not have a single misplaced crease. "And after that you will have your horse riding practice." He recited her schedule for the evening reading from the notebook he always held in his hand.

Ayane sighed. He was a junior lecturer from the most esteemed college in all of Pelhar. Her elder brother had chosen him to be her personal tutor. He was so strict that she had to be careful about every gesture she made and every word she spoke.

"Well! Don't hold yourself back Akane.. You don't have to live your life filling in for me. You have been taught to hold back your feelings since you are a replacement and not the real me. You so often have to lock your feelings away that I feel as if you are bottled up somehow."

Akane stood there listening to her, she had no idea what to say. Ayane was right, she too wore a mask.

"Have fun at the party for me, ok?" Ayane said. "And get me a red rose from the most handsome guy in the party this time." She said and winked.

"Miss Ayane!" The man chided. "That is vile talk. Not befitting a young lady with dignity."

"Hahaha. " Ayane laughed. " Hai hai.. Don't nag at me Kiyoteru Sensei. She is a close friend."

"You are so predictable. You reacted just the way she wanted you to Kiyoteru. Don't let her take you for a ride." Akane said.

Akane watched her as she left the room. Ayane's knee length black hair swayed behind her as she walked away with Kiyoteru by her side.

Akane watched her disappeared around the corner. Come to think of it, she had never seen Ayane in grand party dresses. She was more of a tomboy. The only lady like dress she ever wore were the ones her elder brother bought for her. She was truly her brother's pretty little doll.

The words she had said echoed in Akane's head. She turned and looked at the mirror. She saw her green eyes look back at her. She moved forward and touched the mirror with the tip of her fingers. Those eyes seemed like they belonged to someone else. Anger welled inside her. She took the vase that lay on the table and thrust its contents at the mirror. The water that splashed on its glassy surface distorted her face.

"Not much longer! You will see my true self soon enough Ayane. I wonder if you will pamper me with your sweet words then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- The White Prince and the Purple Knight.**

"Tie it a bit tighter please?" Ayane directed the maid who tugged at the laces of her boots a bit harder. "Yeah that's better. Thank you." She said and stood up. She was ready for her sparring practice with Meiko.

"Bring it on." She said and walked towards the sparring room with Kiyoteru.

"Ayane!" the boisterous voice could only belong to Meiko. Ayane saw a brunette walk towards her with one of her arms in bandages.

"What happened; Meiko Sensei?" Ayane asked, feigning concern.

"Oh it's just a few stitches. It's just occupational hazard you see. That guy, Nazo Shi accepted a really dangerous mission with only a few subordinates assigned to him. This was inevitable." She said patting her bandages.

"Oh. I've heard he is famous for being ruthless. He never leaves my brother's side." Ayane said. "So I don't have class today?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Don't get all starry eyed and hopeful." Meiko snapped at her. "I nagged Nazo into accepting to take classes for you today." she said proudly.

"Whaaattt?.. Noo waaaaay!" Ayane protested.

"He will also monitor your Horse Riding practice today," Meiko said with a big mischievous smile.

"You evil WOMAN!" Ayane said with disdain. "What's with my wretched luck today!" she complained.

"Ahem Miss Ayane." Kioteru interrupted. "We don't have time to waste. We are already 5 minutes behind schedule."

"Have a nice day my lady." Meiko said waving her goodbye. Her smile seemed to have widened further.

Ayane cursed her under her breath and walked to the garden where Meiko had said Nazo would be waiting for her. She was nervous. It had already been five years since he had been made the crown prince's personal body guard, but she had never seen him smile even once. He looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulder. She had hardly heard him speak much either. He commanded the other royal knights. Meiko was one of them.

"Ne, Kiyoteru Sensei," she said, "have you spoken to Nazo san before?"

"There is no need to be nervous Miss Ayane, you are the princess after all. No matter what happens he will have to treat you wi…." Kiyoteru realized that Ayane was no longer listening to him. She was staring right ahead of her with a mixed expression of awe and worry.

Two young men were sparring almost with an intent that looked like they were going to kill each other. One of them was her brother with long white hair, wearing a white long coat with golden and red thread work. The other was the man she knew as Nazo. His long dark purple hair was tied in a high pony, he had tied his purple and black overcoat around his waist revealing a black sleeveless inner. He made swift and confident moves, never taking his eyes off his opponent. They looked like a haze of purple and white in the flurry of their actions.

Her brother seemed to have broken into a sweat but Nazo looked calm as he dodged the frantic sword of his opponent. Ayane gasped as she watched her brother lose balance, the next second her brother was on the ground staring at the tip of Nazo's sword which was inches away from his throat.

"Onichan!" Ayane shouted as she ran towards the two of them.

Both the winner and the defeated looked in her direction.

"Ah Ayane!" her brother exclaimed, he looked flustered. "Such a pity, that you have to see me in this condition." He said with a broad embarrassed smile. Ayane could see herself reflected in his emerald green eyes. She knew that she was over reacting, no harm could befall him. But, she didn't like this, one bit.

"Should I have let you win?" Nazo asked him, his voice was deep and void of emotion. There was no soul whatsoever in his sky blue eyes. It reminded her of Akane. "So, he is another one of them. The ones who wear a mask," she thought.

"Hahaha… Well, I think I will have to at least let her watch a match in which I beat you the next time." Her brother replied between taking gasps of breath in. Unlike him who looked pale – something like a dead tuna fish, Nazo looked like he just had a warm up session.

"I assume that today I will be the one to take your sparring lesson." he said looking at Ayane.

"Hai!" She replied, nodding her head while helping her brother to stand up.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the party brother?" She asked him. "Akane is already ready. The red dress you brought me the other day suits her very well." She said.

"Ahh, but you didn't even try it on once." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"I have told you never to buy those frilly dresses for me. They are sooo not my type." She shouted back at him. She didn't know why she was agitated.

She felt his broad hand land on her head. "Well, then how about we go out for shopping on the eve of your birthday and buy you the kind of dress that is 'sooo your type'," he said with a smile. "Big brother is arranging a big surprise for you on your birthday."

Ayane turned red. He seemed to have seen right through her. She was embarrassed. Why was it that she could never wear an opaque mask like the others?

"Alright then, I must leave now. I leave her in your care Nazo kun. Please be gentle with her." He said looking from Ayane to Nazo.

"Kiyoteru, I want to have a word with you." He called out to Kiyoteru who looked a bit apprehensive of the idea of brutal and meaningless slashing of swords, and was standing away from all the commotion. "Your father is in the head of the department of internal affairs and public relations right? I have a job for you." He said as he beckoned Kiyoteru to follow him.

Ayane watched the two of them leave, deep in conversation. She realized that she was left alone to deal with this purple monochromatic character who had just sent her 'almighty' brother flying to the ground.

She looked up at the tall man, he looked right into her eyes and it seemed to pierce right through her. Suddenly she felt the need to be opaque again.

"…" There was a long awkward silence.

"Are you just going to stand around" The silence was broken by his voice which seemed to chisel through the ice that seemed to have frozen her.

"Um yeah.. I mean no.." She fumbled..

"Here take this sword." He said handing the other sword which was fastened inside his belt.

Ayane took the sword, her hands seemed to be shivering. "Ok, calm down Ayane, think of something that would make him seem less intimidating." She thought, tightening her grip on the sword.

She unsheathed her sword and looked up at him. He seemed to look a bit unsure. "Purple," she thought. "what is purple and is less daunting than this monstrous sword-wielding sadist." Ayane was trying hard to find a way to make him look less daunting.

"Cummon! Meiko taught you better than that, didn't she?" the words fell on deaf ears as Ayane was still trying hard to find her answer to making him look less tall. "Ok, what is the first thing that comes to my mind when I think purple?" She asked herself.

Nazo's patience was wearing off. He sighed and started walking towards her. What he saw next, he had never expected.

"Hahahahaha" Ayane broke off in a fit of laughter. She held her stomach and knelt down on the ground.

Nazo was so shocked by her abrupt behavior that he stopped in his path. She was laughing so hard that she was unable to catch her breath.

"And what may I ask you, is so funny Miss Ayane?" He said, anger seeping through his voice. He was being humiliated by this insignificant girl who didn't even know her stance.

"Eggplant!"

Nazo shook his head. He must have heard it wrong but did she just say "Eggplant?"

"You…" she said trying to catch her breath back.. "You are an…" … "Eggplant!." She said and broke off into another fit of laughter "Hahahahaha"

Nazo didn't know how to react to this. He was angry but at the same time he found it vaguely amusing to have been compared to an eggplant. He just watched her laugh it out.

"Are you done?" he asked. "Can we start now?"

Ayane realized that he no longer wore the mask. She smiled. "Hai." She said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The Masqueraders.

Akane paced up and down in her luxuriously furnished room, a room she was provided with, when she was made the double for princess Ayane. She was flustered. She was always flustered before she had to attend any social gathering, no matter how many of them she had attended in the past.

"It's like stage fright before an opening act" she thought dolefully.

She stopped to examine her own reflection in the mirror as she passed it. She was reminded of the words Ayane had said just some time ago, for a moment and stared transfixed at the reflection which was hers and yet not hers.

She smiled wistfully at herself as she touched her cheeks, which were unnaturally pink. She placed herself in front of the mirror and carefully took the rose powder from the assortment of cosmetics kept on her table and proceeded to apply the rouge to her already plastered face. As she applied layer after layer of the red powder on her cheek, she kept repeating the words "not enough…not enough" as though by repeating them she could fulfill some insatiable need within herself. Finally she leaned back to examine herself in the mirror.

"Hmm….not bad," she thought. She dabbed some red paint on her lip and again leaned back to examine the effect. The vermilion on her lips clashed with her pale ivory skin and she smiled satisfied. "Quaint," she said to herself, as she admired her image in the mirror.

The door to her room was unceremoniously pushed opened and a tall man wearing a black velvet coat with elaborate golden thread work walked in. Akane suddenly went very rigid and sat very still, watching him carefully. His waist length white hair was tied in a loose pony with locks of stray hair falling over his emerald green eyes which bore a cold expression.

"Where is yours manners, Vincent sama? Won't you knock the door of a lady before you enter" She said in a singsong voice.

"And where are yours Akane. Wont you courtesy a prince, when you're in his presence?" he asked coldly. "Or have you really started considering yourself a princess?" His thin lips curled into a cruel smile.

"I wouldn't dream of making such a blatant mistake," she said quietly looking at him from the mirror and curtsying.

"Good 'cos I have work for you," he said curtly. He observed her reflection as she dabbed some perfume on her slender white neck. He stood transfixed; then wrenching his gaze from the sight, started pacing up and down the room.

"We have information about a certain young man. The man, a foreigner, had claimed to be a trader. He very soon installed himself in the good books of every royal worth knowing in our Kingdom, attending all their parties and social gatherings. He has had contact with you too, if I am not mistaken," Vincent said. "He calls himself Kioski Shuba."

"Oh you don't mean Kio kun, do you?" she laughed lightly. "Yes he's been pestering me, at every ball and gathering we have had, in fact he extracted a promise from me to be his partner for today's ball. He could hardly be of any harm, could he?"

"Well, this man has been found lying about his identity. He is a fraud." Vincent said, his face contorted with malice. "Now, what I want you to do is," he walked forward towards her staring at her image in the mirror. "You have to get information from him," he touched her shoulder lightly as he said the last words. It was like a jolt of lightening for Akane, the moment his hand made contact with her shoulder. She shuddered involuntarily, it was but a fleeting moment but it did not escape the keen eyes of the prince. He did not remove his hand and waited for some response…. no, he wanted to exact some more response…..any response, any emotion….but Akane had quickly put her mask back on and was regretting sincerely for her unguarded moment of weakness… She managed to smile coquettishly.

"It shall be done, Vincent sama, so don't look so serious, it suits you too well," she said.

For a moment he looked disappointed, then quickly replied, "Well, I shall brief you more about the situation on our way, so make haste." With one last look at her he walked out of the room.

She remained sitting on the pouf, in front of the mirror, staring at herself, very still. If anyone could see her now they would definitely not have thought her even remotely pretty. There was a look of revulsion on her face; her features were distorted with a look of pure, unveiled hatred, which made her look fiendish. Her hands were clenched tightly on the helm of the knife she usually carried, concealed in her stockings.

Neither the starry night sky nor the mild pleasant breeze from the west could have ever warned the people of Sano of cruel fate that awaited them.

Nazo's eyes reflected the flaming village that stood before him. His ears echoed with the cries of the men, women and children who cried out for help as the royal army burnt it down. The smoke that engulfed the whole area was hardly the reason for the feeling of suffocation that was overwhelming him.

He was sent there to supervise the whole scene and to report back to the crown prince who would be enjoying the ball organized by the Worthingtons. Nazo patted his horse, it seemed restless due to the noise.

"Sir Nazo!" one of the soldiers called out to him. "We have made barricades to avoid any one from escaping. There is no way for the rebels to escape," the man reported.

"Fine, I shall leave the rest to you then. I have to get back to the Prince's side lest the devil might strike him down." Nazo said and turned his horse. "Please check for any survivors. And if there are any children take them to the Chuka shrine. The priest there will take care of the rest."

The ball room was decorated luxuriously, the polished wooden oak floors shone like reflecting mirrors. There were red satin banners on both side of the hall, and the grand chandeliers, shimmered and gleamed as extravagantly dressed couples waltzed gracefully underneath it. They looked grand from afar; the ladies in large opulent jewels covering their necks and huge ludicrous head pieces and men with their tailor made waistcoats and exaggerated gestures. Akane was having a fake smile plastered on her face, as she made her way through the elite, handpicked guests now crowding the hall. She had put her mask on, like everyone else but was still attracting a lot of attention… Everyone wanted to dance with the princess… but her dance was already given.

"Now where is he?" she thought impatiently. She had slipped away for a moment to pass a note to Ivanoh who had come to the ball in disguise. "By now Neo sama must have got it,"she mused as she looked around for Kioski.

At the far end of the hall a tall young man was lounging casually. He had blue hair which fell to the side of his face and was pulled back into a small pony. He was wearing a flamboyant blue-coat; it matched very well with his blue eyes, which gleamed through the mask he had worn. He was attracting a lot of attention from the ladies across the room; everyone loved a mysterious man, especially if he was wealthy. Then he spotted her in the crowd. "It would be hard not to, with those flaming red hair", he thought…she was wearing a red corseted gown with lot of frills and laces ,making her look like a slightly inflated balloon… but she looked beautiful.

The prince and princess had arrived quietly and blended with the masked crowds as was the custom of these costume balls. He nodded and raised his glass to bystanders as he swaggered up to her. She was looking in some other direction and did not notice him until he was only a few heads away from her.

"Looking for me?" he asked her…bowing slightly.

"Not really," she said coolly….as she curtsied.

"So may I have my promised dance," he asked her offering his hand. Taking her hand he led her across to the dance floor.

The music had changed and every one was getting ready for the new dance. Some new couples joined the floor, some merely changed their partners. But, the effect when the blue haired gentleman led the princess onto the floor was striking. There were whispers; the princess had evidently taken a liking to this mysterious young man. It was known that she had promised all her dances to him and there was general excitement , coupled with curiosity. They were a striking couple and looked very handsome together.

The music had begun everyone moved around the hall, steering their partners across the floor. Kioski held her frame gently as he led her across the floor. She didn't look all that beautiful from up close...he thought to himself...with all the makeup plastered on her face she looked gaudy…ugly….

"You look colorful" he told her smirking slightly.

'you don't look any less yourself" she replied….she leaned closer so that now she was whispering into his ears. "They are already suspicious, a week from now at the max."

"Good," he said as she leaned back pretending to laugh at some joke he had said…

Vincent watched the conspicuous pair dancing, she was following his instructions pretty well. "If not anything…..she is a damn good actress," he thought smirking.

Nazo got off the horse. He was tired and it had nothing to do with his stamina. He had reached his limit. He had never wanted to be the errand boy of the devil. The sounds from the party filled Nazo's ears.

"It seems like they have deafened themselves to the cries of a whole village," Nazo said to the horse and stroked it. He removed the saddle and handed it over to the attendant who came running to receive them.

"Give it some water," he said.

"Yes, sir," the man said and took the horse away.

Nazo looked at the grand garden that surrounded the mansion. It had different patches in full bloom with different flowers. Small pathways went through the flower beds which were tinted with the darkness of the night. He walked down one of the pathways. He did not feel like reporting to the prince; not yet. There were several statues made by eminent artists, a few fountains and ponds with lotuses and water lilies. Nazo took in the fresh scent of the flowers; they helped calm him down. There were very few people in the garden; mostly couples who wanted some time to themselves. He walked to the patch of roses. He remembered how much he disliked the flower but that was long ago; before he had met Amane. The image of a little girl with silver hair and green eyes flashed in his mind.

He pulled a flower near to him and filled his lungs with its fragrance. His mind was pulled down the memory lane. "You should not blame the rose for growing thorns," Amane had said. Her hair was tied in two ponies and her wide green eyes were frowning at him as she tied a bandage around his finger. She was a kid then and he was only a few years elder to her. She had dared him to pluck a rose for her if he wanted her to stop pestering him. All he managed to do was get his hands bloodied and being chased around by the angry gardener. "The rose was a princess. She was the most beautiful of all and word of her fragrant wisdom spread all over the world. Many sought after her, not for who she was, but for her priceless beauty and wisdom. So she grew a wall of thorns to test the ones who came to claim her. No one dared to come near her after that, afraid to be hurt by the thorns. She grew old and died still waiting for a man who could risk everything to get her. A few days later, the wall of thorns was burned down by the goddess of the forests, who was a friend of the princess. She saw that her friend had died a lonely death and a tear fell from her eyes. And from the spot that the tear had fallen a new plant sprouted. And that is how the rose plant was born."

That was the weirdest story he had ever heard and he got to hear plenty more of these from her since he had failed to get the rose. He was glad that he had not gotten rid of her pestering, he was glad for the thorns and the gardener. He never gave her a rose; he never wanted her to leave his side. But, everything he had ever wanted had been taken away from him.

"I thought you disliked roses."

Nazo turned and in an instant had unsheathed his sword and was pointing it at the hedge of rose bushes behind him. He was sure he had heard the voice from this direction. He couldn't see anyone, but he was sure that someone was standing there.

"Show yourself!" he said. He could not believe that he had let his guard down so much that someone could sneak up on him without him noticing.

"Is this how you greet your brother Ga-ku-po san!" Kiosky said, undoing the camouflaging spell.

"You should leave before I have to kill you," Nazo said bringing his sword down. He did not sheath it. He might have to use it.

"Kill me? Surely spilling the blood of all these innocent people has hardened you enough to be able to even kill me, your younger brother. I must say I am disappointed with you," Kiosky said in a mocking tone.

"I am doing you a favor by keeping your true identity hidden from Vincent sama. Return to your country before I have to kill you, Prince Kaito," Nazo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop addressing me as prince," Kaito said shaking his head. "You are after all the rightful crown prince of Shion."

"I said leave!" Nazo said pointing the sword at Kiosky again.

"Fine! I'll just take five minutes," Kiosky said, in a more serious tone.

"Speak," Nazo said still holding the sword at Kiosky's throat.

Kiosky rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tell me brother, why are you bending so low as to do the dirty work of the selfish prince of Pelhar? You could just return to Shion. You could even claim the throne which is rightfully yours." Kiosky said.

"I am not interested in the throne," Nazo said.

"I like that about you," Kiosky said. "Just trying to confirm your status on that opinion."

"Get to the point!" Nazo said.

"It seems like you feel indebted to the King of Pelhar and so you are being loyal to the prince," Kiosky said.

Nazo frowned, Kiosky was right. He seemed as perceptive as ever. Nothing ever escaped his keen eyes. But, what was the point of bringing this up? Nazo knew very well that Kiosky himself had an eye for the throne of Shion. The only reason why he did not make Nazo his enemy was because Nazo never wanted the throne. He had recognized Prince Kaito the first time he laid eyes on the famous 'Kiosky Shubah', but he chose to hide Kaito's identity. It did not concern Nazo unless it had something to do with the safety of Prince Vincent.

Nazo stared into Kaito's eyes trying to read him. He was too tired to play his games.

"Look at you. Tired and lost. I think that if you bend any further for Vincent, you'll break," Kiosky said.

"And am I to assume that you are concerned?" Nazo said.

"Oh yes! After all, I have saved your life once before," Kiosky said.

Nazo's eyes widened. What did Kaito really want?

"I am here to give you a chance to free yourself; from the 'oath of debt' that I had made you take for saving your life and also to free you from Vincent," Kiosky said, a smile played around his mouth.

The 'oath of debt' that Kaito had made him take was an age-old sorcery which bound Nazo to repay his debt when asked for. The spell could only be broken if one of the partaker of the oath died.

"I can kill you here!" Nazo said and tightened his grip on the sword.

"Really? Elder Brother? You would choose to kill me over the man who has done such heinous crimes? Your hands are already bloodied with the curse of all those you had to kill for him. Aren't you sick and tired of this? Don't you want to end this?" Kiosky asked.

Nazo stood transfixed. He was confused. How could it be that he was confused. He felt weak in his knees. Kiosky moved the sword away with the back of his hand. Why was it so easy to move the sword away?

"I'm not asking you to kill the Prince with your own hands. All I want you to do is save me. I am counting on you to repay my kindness elder brother," he said and walked away, leaving Nazo alone to deal with the great battle that he had infused in his mind.


End file.
